Sun-Eater
by Prime Anya
Summary: The shadows came and brought monsters and destruction. Who has the powers to fight them? Does anyone? Possibly, but your gonna have to read to find out. SYOC. Information inside. SUBMIT A CHARACTER NOW. Some creepy scenes here and there. STILL OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

The pain shot through Abeba's leg. Looking down, she could see the red blood seeping through her jeans, staining her leg. Yet she couldn't stop, less the beast catcher her. She could muddle through the searing pain if it meant living.

As she ran, having a slight limp with her bum right leg, she heard it; the sound of the beast. It was a terrifying sound that echoed laughter. Such sounds the beast used was meant to cruelly play mind games and torture its prey.

Abeba knew such as her Grandma had told her stories. She tried to cover her ears, as she knew what came next.

"Abeba~" a voice called out to her.

It was such a lovely voice, entrancing Abeba. She could just make it out through her covered ears. She knew the sound… It sounded like…

"Grandma?" Abeba asked.

She lowered her hands and looked back curiously.

"Abeba~" the voice called once more.

It had a slight hum to it. Something didn't seem right, but Abeba couldn't shake the trace off.

Suddenly, something swept past here. All she could make out was some dark brown-ish grey fur. It swept past her left leg and soon she felt the pain she had been feeling in her other leg there too. Soon her left leg mimicked her other wound; blood staining both her legs. Both were in such pain, she couldn't continue to stand. She fell to the ground with a thud, screaming.

"Grandma, help!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

She looked to where the flash went and saw a figure slowly walking towards her.

"Grandma cannot help you Abeba~" the voice rang.

Abeba could tell the voice was coming from the figure. It wasn't her grandma. The figure was walking on all four legs, stooping low close to the ground like an animal stalking its prey. Soon enough, she saw her attacker. It was a monster. It had spikes extruding from its spine, all of them covered in matted brown-grey fur. Its paws housed long, blood-stained claws. Even creepier, on its face dwelled a long, curled Cheshire smile that reached up to its erect and pointed ears. But the thing Abeba was most terrified by was its eyes. They never moved those glowing red eyes. They remained fixed on her as it circled around her damaged body. The stories her Grandma told her were true. The beast was a corocotta.

"Grandma cannot help you~" the voice came from the beast.

Abeba started to cry. It was torturing her.

"Shut up!" she cried.

The beast continued to stalk.

"Because I ate her soul~" it continued. "And you're next~"

The beast jumped.

* * *

Elizabeth quickly rushed down the candle lit hallway. She had slept in. Ever since the sun went away, she had trouble telling night from day.

"Dammed!" she cursed under her breath.

She passed windows, looking towards them as she rushed by. They were pitch black, showing nothing outside but night. Not even stars or the moon were out there. The only light even touching the outside came from the candles inside through the windows.

Elizabeth frowned at the fact, remembering what happened that day.

It was a hard day to forget, at least for most people. That day the Kingdom of Anglia was about to execute a madman from Kenia who they captured. He had attacked a military settlement that lined the border between the two kingdoms. It was simple enough to capture him, as he had no weapons or really anything except the clothes on his back.

When he was talking back to the capital to be judged, he was muttering about something; though no one cared enough to worry about it. He was dubbed crazy upon capture and thus was not to be concerned about.

He was quickly deemed guilty and titled an enemy of the kingdom. His sentence… Death by public burning.

People gathered; television anchors, newspaper reporters, child with their parents, teens going on a date, so on. Elizabeth was watching it on TV as she was out of town visiting her aunt. It was a show for the Anglics (people from Anglia), nothing more than a mere performance.

The guards tied the man to a wooden pillar that had firewood scattered around it. And just as they were about to torch the firewood, the man belted out some of the most terrifying words in history. Elizabeth would always remember them.

"You and your kingdoms cause death of innocent people. You find joy in destruction and taking the souls of people so easily. It is time for you to feel the pain. A curse upon the world. A curse of shadows. The curse of the Sun-Eater!" he shouted.

People paused, but soon burst into laughter. The guards, trying to remain cool and collected as their job entitled, set the man ablaze.

As the last of his body turned to ashes, the light from the sun started to dim. People grew confused and looked to the sky for answers. Elizabeth remembered hearing screams.

"The sun is gone! The sun is gone!"

The television grew pitch black and soon those screams turned to senseless terror.

"No!"

That was the last word the television gave.

What Elizabeth didn't come to realize until later was that the sun disappeared fully. No place in the world would have light. And coming with those shadows and the "Sun-Eater", as what the thing that took the sun was so called, were monsters. Each kingdom was terrorized by its own set of human-killing monsters.

Elizabeth wondered what would happen to the world. She didn't know if people would survive or die out? Would she herself be killed? But that day was a couple years back. She still had no clue of the future of her kind, but she knew of the present. And the present did not include going down without a fight.

She quickly swung open a large wooden door to reveal a decorated room. It was lined in strawberry-pink wallpaper that dawned little white roses traveling down in lines. The floor was beautiful cherry oak. There was a red Victorian-style couch lined in gold placed against the far wall. On the couch, there lounged a rather long man.

"I am sorry I am late, Mister Rudolph," apologized Elizabeth.

The man, or Rudolph, looked casual and remained to have a candid expression. His elongated limbs draped the couch, refusing to move.

"How do you expect to beat the Sun-Eater if you don't even train? Who is going to want to follow an inexperienced leader and fighter?" asked the callous Rudolph.

"I am sorry," Elizabeth apologized again.

"Stop apologizing," snapped Rudolph. He sat up and stared at Elizabeth. "You think after two years of this, you would get used to having no difference between day and night."

Elizabeth lowered her head in defeat. Rudolph chuckled at this. He wasn't uncaring really. He wished for Elizabeth to get better and the only way for that to happen was for her to be trained in a strict manner. He truly looked at her as a younger sister, wishing her the best.

"Change," he simply said, standing up while crossing his arms.

Elizabeth looked up with a smile and nodded.

A bright light of light blue covered her. When it disappeared, Elizabeth was dawned in a new appearance. Though her physical appearance remained closely the same, she was now dawned in new clothing. Instead of her simple loose green dress, she now wore a tight pastel blue tube top that bared her midriff. With it, she wore a pair of matching booty short. Tied around her waist was a short, white sheer wrap, adorned in silver trim. Wrapped around her legs was sheer white ribbon, as with her arms. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, held with a pastel blue tie. Around her neck, she wore a silver choker.

"Ready, Miss Fairy?" asked Rudolph.

Elizabeth nodded.

* * *

**Okay. So this chapter includes really the short prelude giving an idea to the monsters, along with chapter 1 that gave some back story and an introduction to one of my main characters.**

**To let you know, Abeba was in Kenia as Elizabeth was in Anglia.**

**There are seven kingdoms; the Kingdom of Anglia, the Kingdom of Kenia, the Kingdom of Aquilonis, the Kingdom of Meridiem, the Kingdom of Laponia, the Kingdom of Novus Studium, and the Kingdom of Glacies.**

**So this is an SYOC, form and rules will be in "Chapter 2" and an example in "Chapter 3". I will only be taking submissions via PM, so submit wisely. Once submitted via review, I will never look at the character, even if it is submitted properly via PM afterwards.**


	2. RULES AND FORMS

RULES

#1: First, I have spaces. I don't want too many characters from one kingdom.

-Anglia: 2 spots available

-Kenia: 3 spots available

-Aquilonis: 1 spot available; Rebecca Lucille Nix(f)

-Meridiem: Sofia Juliana Romero(f)

-Laponia: 2 spots available; Hiwasawa Masami(f)

-Novas Studium: 1 spot available

-Glacies: 1 spot available; Malina Akycha(f)

Making that 14 spots in total. I would also like for there to be an even amount of girls and guys, though girls/guys (either one) can have like a couple more than the other. Check out Rule number 7 for more information on this.

#2: Each kingdom is based on one of the seven continents and takes inspiration from it. Anglia is Europe, Aquilonis is North America, Meridiem is South America, Laponia is Asia, Kenia is Africa, Novas Studium is Oceania, and Glacies is Antartica.

#3: Names of OC must come from the continent of inspiration. Such as Elizabeth is English and lives in Anglia (Europe) and Abeba is African and lives in Kenia (Africa). So really, any European name (English, German, French, Spanish, Russian, Lithuanian, etc.) if OC is from Anglia. Any Spanish, Portuguese, French, Dutch, or English if from Merdiem. Japanese, Chinese, Korean, or any other Asian language if from Laponia. African, Egyptian, Arabic, or so forth if from Kenia. English, French, Maori, or Polynesian is from Novas Studium. Inuit (really kind of going off base here as there are no indigenous people in Antartica) is from Glacies. And for Aquilonis, I will accept English, Asian, French, German, Spanish, and Polynesian names.

#4: Try to keep appearance reasonable, especially for their culture.

#5: Personality wise, I wish for detailed, non-cliché characters. I know you don't know much about Elizabeth yet, but an example of her is in the next chapter. If you get confused what I am looking for in the personality section, at least length wise, check out next chapter. Really give me anything I should know about the character's habits, emotions, reactions, likes, dislikes, quirks, pet peeves, and really anything else you want to add.

#6: The time is a mixture of modern mixed with medieval. As seen, clothing and culture like that is modern though influence by surroundings. (Thus Glacies would dress warmer than Kenia.) Yet can be considered medieval because of the kingdoms, the war, and the lack of electricity during the present (though that is blamed on the monsters). For clothing, I want a modern-classic type look but I wish not to have dark, emo-styled clothing. I want them to be able to move in it. So please no ubber skinny jeans with a tube top bra and combat boots. I have skinny jeans and Austrian military-grade combat boots, neither of which you can run quickly in. Make reasonable.

#7: For family, I wish to see not much angst. So please, no depressed orphans seeking revenge. No incest! No abuse victims. I will accept single parents, whether it be because of a sickness or possibly a parent left. I accept two parents, whether it be traditional or two of the same gender. I wish to see any siblings too. Do not be afraid to submit two characters who are related. Such as like submitting a brother and sister. I will also accept submitting couples, such as romantic interests (though they shall not start as such) or friends or whatever.

#8: Almost forgot, for age ranges… I am looking for ages between 14 and 16.

#9: I will allow each Winx to having their own colour combinations. The secondary colours can be reused, but I don't want people using the same combination as another. So one person cannot have pink and gold if someone else does. Elizabeth's is pastel blue with silver. I will list the accepted colour combinations here: Pastel blue/Silver, Red/Gold, Dark Blue/Silver, Teal/Platinum(White), and Coral/Gold. And I will list the powers taken here: Cloud manipulation, Electricity manipulation, Light manipulation, Celestial manipulation, Illusion projection, and Telepathy/Telekinesis.

#10: When submitting via PM, you will notice a subject area above where you type your message. Please put _Fairy + OC's name_ in it. If I were submitting Abeba perhaps, I would put _Fairy Abeba_ in there.

* * *

Form

BASIC

Full Name:

Nickname (if any):

Age:

Gender:

Home region:

Ethnicity:

PERSONALITY

Full Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

APPEARANCE:

Physical Appearance:

Basic Clothing:

Training Clothing:

FAMILY

Family:

WINX:

Main Colour:

Secondary Colour (Gold, Silver, Bronze, Platinum):

Outfit:

Powers:

EXTRA:

Theme Song (not necessary):

Voice Actor (not necessary):

Will you submit another character?:

Would you cry if your character died?:

Can I contact you if I need to change something?:

Did you read the rules?:


	3. Elizabeth

Here is an example from my character, Elizabeth.

BASIC

Full Name: Elizabeth Mary Samuel

Nickname: NA

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Home region: Anglia

Ethnicity: Caucasian

PERSONALITY

Full Personality: Elizabeth is a girl without an inner clock. She is late to everything, even if she gets up early. Being late all the time causes her to have much strife between herself and those around her, counting on her; though usually her determined attitude tends to balance it out. She will never back down from something if she feels she can do it. This is usually a good trait of hers, though it sometimes causes her problems. Such as when she won't back down, thinking she can do something, and gets hurt, or someone else gets hurt, because of that. She becomes very guilty when she hurts someone. She will refuse to leave their side if they get hurt because of her, not until they are better. If she has never met you before, she will try to get to know you. But she will make her judgement of you within a couple of hours of talking/stalking you. Overall she can be an overbearing girl, yet it can be very sincere.

Likes: The smell of the ocean; Swimming in the ocean; Clouds; Pizza; Simple dresses; Basic colours; Sweet tea; Frogs; Guys with glasses and a sense of humour

Dislikes: Overly salty or sweet food; Bright colours; Burgers; Soda and power drinks; Cats; Brushing knots out of her hair; Getting rain on her; Being taller than some people

Hobbies: Catching frogs; Practicing with Rudolph; Swimming; Cloud watching

APPEARANCE:

Physical Appearance: Elizabeth has long platinum blonde hair that reaches mid-torso. It falls in loose curls, though easily knots if not brushed daily. Usually worn down, her hair perfectly frames her heart-shaped face. Upon her face are her almond-shaped eyes, small nose, and pouty lips; very European I might add. Her eyes are a light hazel along the inside of her irises and than fades to a brighter, pure green. Her skin is a creamy light tan and has faded freckles along her shoulders. She stands 5'8", which is relatively tall for her gender-age group, and has a thin, hourglass figure.

Basic Clothing: She wears a loose green summer dress that has white spaghetti straps. When she goes out, she wears a fitted white cardigan; however she doesn't wear it while inside. Along with this, she wears white Mary-Jane's and white ankle socks. She wears three silver bangle bracelets on her right wrist.

Training Clothing: (Forgot to mention, this is for practicing basic fighting skills in. Not for Winx training.) She wears black spandex pants underneath dark blue knee length shorts. With it, she wears a black fitted tank top. Also, black running shoes with blue laces. Her hair remains pulled back in a bun.

FAMILY

Family: She has her dad, Jeremy, though he is currently away trying to figure out how to defeat the Sun-Eater and its monsters. Her mom, Katherine, is at home, though they rarely see each other due to schedules. Rudolf is not related to her, but might as well be. He and Elizabeth met when Elizabeth was 7 and Rudolf was 12. Rudolf has always been a protective older brother type.

WINX

Main Colour: Pastel Blue

Secondary Colour: Silver

Outfit: She wears a tight pastel blue tube top that bared her midriff. With it, she wears a pair of matching booty shorts. Tied around her waist is a short, white sheer wrap, adorned in silver trim. Wrapped around her legs is sheer white ribbon, as with her arms. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, held with a pastel blue tie. Around her neck, she wears a silver choker.

Powers: Cloud Manipulation

EXTRA

Theme Song: Rain - Beatles

Voice Actor: Tara Strong

Will you submit another character?: I have another character or two that will appear later.

Would you cry if your character died?: *eyes dart side to siide* Maybe. Nah.

Can I contact you if I need to change something?: Yes Me, I can contact me. *Looks at reader* Confused? So am I?

Did you read the rules?: Gods, I hope so. I wrote them.


	4. Chapter 2

**Short update; before I start it though, please read this, too. I need more characters. I already have filled Meridiem and Glacies, but I still need (at most) 2 from Anglia, 3 from Kenia, 1 from Aquilonis, 2 from Laponia, and 1 from Novas Studium. I need at the very least, one from each remaining category; if that is true, I just need Anglia, Kenia, and Novas Studium. Remember you can submit a couple of characters per user name, as there are a lot of openings to begin with.**

**If your character has not been added to the list (chapter 2) that means they were not accepted. Meaning that it could be because you didn't give enough details, read the rules, ****use the form I gave you****, or many other reasons. There is a reason I am writing this crap down and giving it to you, and it isn't for my own healthy. Sheesh people.**

**Anyway, I would really like those Anglia character(s) and Kenia character(s) please, so I can continue the story. I don't want to jump from the arch I already have to a new one because I don't have the characters.**

* * *

Training was going well for Elizabeth. Rudolf had been having her practice her powers daily. So much so, that she would be so tired she could hardly stand.

Rudolf was scared for Elizabeth. He knew she had potential to be so strong; yet he didn't want to see her get hurt, or worse. The monsters under the Sun-Eater were dangerous and deadly. They wouldn't simply kill you either. No, they would steal your soul; a fate worse than death. You would continue to live on in agony, wishing for your life to end. Rudolf, for everything he is worth, did not want to see this happen to Elizabeth.

Rudolf walked down the main hallway. Upon coming to Elizabeth's room, he paused. She should be asleep by than. He snuck a peek into the dark room and saw he figure, dead asleep, under her covers. He quietly walked in and looked at her. With a smile, he brushed back her hair.

"You're doing well," he thought. "But I don't want to see someone I think as a sister to get hurt. You're so young and still so inexperienced. You're asking to get hurt."

He let out a slight sigh and began to walk away. He suddenly stopped when he heard something strange. He rushed out of the room and down to the front door. It was a strange sound that made him worried.

"There should be no monsters around here," he thought.

He put up protection and hid the house very well; but that didn't mean really anything. The monsters were sneaky and witty. Who knew what they could do.

He slowly opened the door…

* * *

**Not much, but it is setting it up. I really didn't want to start this, but I need you guys to remain updated. Please submit.**

**I am doing a point system. Whomever has the most points by chapter 10 (chapter 2 and 3 will soon be deleted after I get the characters I so desire), the character of their choosing gets a chapter to themselves.**

**-5 points: What language is the kingdom's names in? Hint: They are all from the same language.**

**-Extra point for each one correct: What does each name mean?**

**The first (correct) answer for each gets the point. Extra part has seven answers and thus seven points if all correctly answered. Though it is possible for someone to just give me one part of the answer and another person the rest. Person A would get one point and Person B would get six.**


End file.
